


Lian

by Scarletwolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, Lots and lots of feels, Mentions of Death, Roy needs to catch a break, The DC comics like to abuse him so much, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwolf/pseuds/Scarletwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lian's death, Roy is left a mess. He has a hard time dealing. [[drabble]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lian

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Drabble I wrote for fun. Uh, trigger warnings and stuff.

It hurt. Not his busted lip or bruised ribs. It wasn't even the burning alcohol down his throat. What hurt was the disappointed stares staring down at him. Roy stares up through bleary eyes from where he's laying flat on his back, a bottle in one hand and a needle clattered next to the other. 

"What were you thinking!?" he can hear Dinah shrieking. She's not using her sonic voice, thank God. He's only half listening to her yelling. His eyes are trained on Ollie's angrily twitching mustache. A part of him wants to laugh at it, but the other part has enough sense to tell him this probably isn't the right time. 

"You could have died!" she's still yelling at him. God, it hurts. His head hurts. He wants to go back to that high he had ten minutes ago. He doesn't even have the energy now to talk, much less move from his spot. But he's cold. Is there a blanket somewhere? 

Ollie is angrily yanking the bottle out of Roy's hand and he realizes that he was halfway to taking another swig from it. "You're addicted, Roy!" God, it's Ollie yelling this time. The older archer throws the bottle of bourbon across the room and Roy watches it shatter against the wall with a forlorn look. 

He's not addicted, he wants to tell them. He's really not. It's just that drugs and alcohol are the only things keeping him sane. Keeping him from thinking about.... God. He can't even say her name. He misses her so much. He's such a God. Damn. Failure of a father. And now... 

He can't. He's losing his high and the drowning feeling is returning. He needs his drugs. He needs his alcohol. God dammit, he needs to forget. 

Ollie and Dinah are still yelling at him. "If this is about Lian-"

"Don't!" he snaps. He's not sure which one said her name, but suddenly he's angry. He wants to strangle them both. "Don't say her name!" he's snarling at them, but he's aware it's coming out slurred. Roy twists his body, struglling to push himself up. He slaps away the hand helping him up. But the hand- Ollie, he realizes- persists. And it doesn't take long for Roy to give up and let Ollie help him up and into a chair. 

As soon as he's sitting, Roy puts his face in his hands, rubbing the pain away from his eyeballs. It's too late now. Lian's face is flashing in his mind. Her smile, her laugh... her death. He can still hear her giggle out "daddy!" in her adorable voice. Can still remember how she runs, taking way more steps than necassary. 

He misses her so much. 

Dinah is kneeling in front of him. She places a comforting hand on his knee that makes Roy want to pull away and hug her at the same time. 

"Roy..." she's saying in the softest voice. He twitches a finger to let her know he's listening. "Roy, I know it hurts.... and I can't imagine how much you miss her; but she wouldn't want to see you like this." Dinah says. 

He knows she's right. Lian would be devastaded to know the dad she loved so much became this giant mess of a failure. But he's selfish and he want's to drown out the pain. 

Dinah's still talking. "Roy, what you did today... That was dangerous. You could have died." he wanted to. "If we hadn't gotten here on time...." They shouldn't have come at all. "We want to help you, Roy." no. "So Ollie's found a good rehab center." You can't make me go. "He's paying for it all" He shouldn't. "... so please?" 

He doesn't say anything for the longest time, letting her words mull over. He's about to tell her '/no/. Leave!' but he stops before he even moves. Lian flashes in his mind again. But it's not a memory of her- not exactly. It's her older. It's the nightmare he had that one time he almost died; of her growing up without him, falling into drug abuse and alocholism. It was heart wrenching. He never wanted to see her like that. He remembers thinking the same back then and pulling through; living for another day. 

That horrible feeling.... if she were here seeing this, she would feel the same way. Ollie probably does feel the same way. Afterall, despite all their spats and quarells, he was like a father to Roy. 

Finally, he looks up from his hands. Looks up at Dinah and Roy's hard, concerned faces and says "... Okay." His voice is hoarse but the word comes out loud enough for them to hear. Their faces relax into those of relief. 

He doesn't feel as if he'll get better. But... for them and Lian... Maybe he'll give it a shot.


End file.
